Concerts and Lies
by SumRandomPerson12
Summary: Rosa goes to a concert in Nimbasa City where Christoph is performing. After the show, Idol Nancy brings Rosa into the dressing room of Christoph's only find the idol dressed as Curtis. What will happen from there? (LiveCasterShipping)


**_My second LiveCaster oneshot!_**

**_*I DO NOT OWN POKEMON IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM.*_**

* * *

_"Hello? Is this Rosa?"_

"Yeah! It's me! Why are you calling me? Don't you normally ask me to call you?"

_"Well yeah, normally I would wait but I just wanted to talk to you...Ahaha,"_

"Well that's certainly new! So how's your job?"

_"Ahaha, it's good. I'm going to work harder so I can become a better si... Nevermind!"_

"..."

_"Aha, maybe I shouldn't have said that..."_

"No, it's fine. I just tripped over something...Yeah, that's it!"

_"Y-You're not hurt are you?"_

"Nah, I'm all good. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

_"You like music, right Rosa?"_

"Yeah! Why?"

_"Aha I was just wondering. I think- no, I'm absolutely sure that you would have a really nice voice when you sing, Rosa! I'd really like you to listen to me sing when we have the oppourtunity."_

"I-I wouldn't r-really say that...And sure, I'd love to! But I can't tonight...I'm going to a concert and in fact I'm on my way to the Big Stadium now!"

_"O-Oh! You are? What a coincidence! I wonder if we'll run into each other there!"_

"So you like Christoph's musis as well, right?"

_"Well, uh...Actually I'm per...Uh, helping out at the concert! Yeah!"_

"You are? That's so cool! You're so lucky that you get to help Christoph, he's amazing- but I'm not a crazy fangirl, don't even think that for a second!"

_"Y-You really think so? ...I'm sorry, but I have to go."_

Rosa's smile dropped instantly as she put her Xtransceiver away and continued to walk towards the Big Stadium. Curtis, a close friend which had met only a few months ago, had been acting very...strange for the last few weeks to say the least. To be completely honest, it worried the female trainer _alot_. Shaking the thoughts that threatened to plague her mind out of her head, Rosa continued to walk over the bridge in that lead to the north of the entertainment city. The bright lights coming from the stadium pierced the night sky, making Rosa sure that even someone in Kanto could see where the stadium was. The brunette smiled half-heartedly and entered Big Stadium.

_'There's alot of people here...I wonder if I'll even make it in before the actual concert ends!'_ The female trainer thought to herself as she walked up to the enterance to the inside of the stadium.

"I-I'm so sorry! I was running late!" A masculine voice called out, pushing past Rosa and a couple of other people. The idol turned around to face the brunette.

"Sorry, you're not hurt are you?" Idol Christoph asked, his eyes filling with worry. Rosa smied and shook her head, trying not to laugh at how stressed out the idol was. His espression softened.

"That's good." He said before running up the stairs and into the area that would be his dressing room for the night. The people around the stadium started to whisper among themselves as the continued to flood into the entrance to the field in the stadium.

"You must be really lucky; having Idol Christoph talk to you!" A girl with golden hair tied into a high-ponytail and wearing a tennis outfit exclaimed looked at the brunette.

"Do you girls want to know something about Christoph?" Another girl called out to the two girls. Rosa and the tennis-player turned to look at the young woman.

"N-No way! What are you doing here, Idol Nancy?!" The golden-haired girl asked. The pink-haired idol laughed lightly and shrugged.

"I work alongside Christoph so I had to come." She replied, twirling her pink hair.

"Anywho, you know how Christoph and I were shooting a commercial a few weeks ago?" Idol Nancy asked, looking at the two girls who nodded slowly.

"It turns out he likes the Xtransceiver alot! During his break he was on the Xtransceiver talking and laughing and not just that; it was a _girl_ too! I think he has a crush on someone!" The pink-haired idol exclaimed, luaghing when she said 'girl'. The tennis-player's eyes widened.

"R-Really?! He doesn't have a girlfriend though!" She stated, having a silent heart-attack.

"I dunno about that..." The pink-haired girl mumbled to herself. Rosa tilted her head.

"What was that?" She asked, causing the idol to shake her head.

"Oh nothing. Hey! You must be that girl that Chr... I mean Curtis told me about! You should come with me!" Nancy demanded, grabbing the confused brunette's hand and dragging her over to VIP area. The pair walked up to the bouncer and waited. The bald man turned and looked at the pair, his eyes widening slightly.

"Idol Nancy, you came!" He started as he shifted his stare to Rosa who was looking at the door, eager to get in.

"And you must be Miss Rosa." The bouncer said, smiling. The brunette nodded.

"Christoph told us that you'd be here, you must be pretty special to him if he asked us to let you here; he _never_ does that." The man opened the door and signalled the girl's to walk through. Rosa laughed nervously and walked in after Nancy.

-

"So how did you like that song, Rosa? I hope one day I can sing as well as Christoph." Nancy asked the brunette, her eyes filling with happiness. Rosa smiled at the idol who stood a head above her with the massive shoes she had on.

"To be honest, it's one of my favourites." Rosa sighed, turning back to the direction of the stage since the next song was starting. The idol merely smiled and laughed softly.

"You know...I really don't know why those girl's get so crazy over Christoph; he's just a bif doofus!" Nancy explained, leaning on the rail of the balcony that loomed three metres above the ground. Rosa laughed, miming the idol's actions ashe she staed at the blonde and green-haired idol sing and move around the stage.

"That sounds like someone I know."The brunette confessed, her eyes still caught on the popular idol. Nancy looked at the brunette from the side and giggled.

"W-What's so funny?" Rosa asked, shooting the pink-haired idol a glance from the side. Nancy shook her head.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm sure you'll find out soon though." She replied, waving her hand dismissively . The crowd's cheers and screams crescendoed as the idol finished his final song and bowed.

"Thank you for coming tonight!" He said through the microphone, making the screams of happiness get louder. The idol smiled and walked off. Nancy grabbed Rosa's hand and dragged her back through the door that led to the balcony.

"H-Hey! Let go!" The brunette shrieked.

-

The pink-haired idol continued to drag Rosa through the stadium and towards the dressing room of Idol Christoph.

"Oh no, Nancy! Nancy stop!" Rosa protested, trying to get out of the idol's grip. Nancy laughed.

"No way! You have to go thank Christoph; he did let you get into the VIP area after all!" She exclaimed as the pair stopped in front of the door. Rosa sighed.

"Fine, fine. Just let my hand go." She said, giving in. The idol smiled and let go of the brunette's hand.

"Sweet freedom!" Rosa yelled, running off as soon as she was free. Nancy's eyes widened.

"H-Hey! What's going on out there?" A voice asked from inside the room. Nancy smiled and ran off.

"Don't worry, Christoph! Just get changed; Rosa's coming to see you!"

-

"Do I _have_ to?!" Rosa whined, dragging her feet towards the door. Nancy smiled.

"Yes! Now go in there and tell him how happy you were after what he did!" The pink-haired idol exclaimed, pushing the girl towards the door. Rosa glared at the idol and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Don't worry; it's unlocked." Nancy said, gesturing towards the door. Taking a deep breath, the brunette opened the door and walked in.

"Ummm, I just wanted to tell you how greatfu-" The girl stopped her sentence as her eys widened at the sight of the 'idol'.

"C-Curtis?" Rosa asked, her eyes wide with shock. The brunette took a step back.

"E-Eh?! But t-this can't be! This isn't you!" She shouted. Curtis stood there shocked; he was wearing his usual outfit but had the hair of Idol Christoph and the headset.

"R-Rosa! I can explain!" Curtis, or Christoph, exclaimed, trying to calm the girl down. Rosa turned in the direction of the door.

"I-I thought I could trust you..." She whimpered, running out of the room and the stadium all together.

"Rosa! Wait!"

-

Rosa sighed heavily as she sat down on the rail of the bridge, swinging her legs in a steady rhythm.

"Why?" She asked herself, looking down into the man-made river that flowed underneath the bridge she sat on. The girl shiverred as a gust of cold wind hit her skin.

"I should've bought a damn jacket with me." Rosa sighed, crossing her arms. The water remained still, allowing the relfection of the walls and the girl's face to be seen clearly.

"That damn Curtis, he obviously doesn't trust me enough. He probably doesn't trust me at al-"

"Now that's going a bit far, don't you think?" A fimiliar voice called out, walking next to Rosa. The brunette glared at the figure next to her.

"Oh great, it's _you_." She hissed. Curtis' face fell.

"Listen, I'm sor-"

"No you're not." Rosa interrupted, glaring at the water.

"Yes I am." Curtis said, leaning on the rail of the bridge. Rosa scoffed and turned her head away from the greenish-blonde man.

"Believe me when I say this, Rosa: I didn't mean for you to find out like that! I was planning on telling you but-"

"But what? You don't trust me enough to tell me?!" Rosa interrupted again, her legs stopped swingin completely. Curtis sighed.

"No! Just listen to me!" He half asked, half shouted as he grabbed Rosa's shoulders so she was facing him. The brunette glared at him but remained silent.

"When I first met you in Nimabsa I wanted to tell you, I truly did! But you seemed so happy whenever we were talking that I couldn't bring myself to tell you since I wanted us to still be close! To tell you the truth...you're the first person that I've had a real relationship with, apart from my family." Curtis let go of Rosa's shoulders.

"If you want to run off and never speak to me again, that's fine and I completely understand. However I want you to listen to me when I say this." The greenish-blonde's face truned red.

"R-Rosa I...I...well, umm..." Rosa jumped off of the rail and looked at Curtis, her face turning pink.

"I sort of...like you." Curtis finished, his head hung in shame. Rosa raised an eyebrow.

"Is that it?" She asked, scoffing. Curtis nodded.

"Do...Do you feel the same?" He asked, looking at the brunette. Rosa started to giggle which then turned into uncontrollable fits of laughter.

"Do you really think that I like like you?!" She asked, gripping onto her stomach from all of the laughter. Curtis sighed heavily. The brnuette ceased her fits of laughter and placed a hand on Curtis' shoulder.

"I don't like you." She started, taking a step forward.

"I love you, silly!" Rosa exclaimed, hugging the boy tightly. Curtis smiled and returned the hug, both of the teenager's faces red.

"So, am I off of the bad books?" Curtis asked, pulling away from the girl. Rosa smiled and leaned in.

"You never were." She said and closed the space between their faces. Curtis' stood there in shock but he still closed his eyes and returned the kiss.

* * *

**I kind of ran out of ideas but I hope you liked it! :D**


End file.
